A quatre mains
by JessSwann2
Summary: Pendant AWE, Will est surpris tandis qu'il tente de voler les cartes de Feng et sa virginité et sa probition vont être mises à rude épreuve


_**Coucou , voici une nouvelle histoire ... comme toujours les personnages sont à Disney. Le contenu n'est une fois de plus pas pour les enfants... Bonne lecture et..Reviews ???**_

**A quatre mains**

Will progressait lentement dans le temple désert qui était adjacent au repère de Sao Feng. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était à Singapour, séparé du reste de l'équipage voué à la libération de Jack Sparrow. Son visage se contracta à la pensée du pirate et il serra les poings, à la fois furieux et triste au souvenir du baiser qu'il avait vu échanger sa fiancée et le maudit pirate

Du reste, s'il n'y avait eu la promesse faite à son père, Will serait sans doute parti de son côté après la destruction du Black Pearl par le Kraken, écoeuré et déçu par la duplicité de celle qu'il avait toujours placée au dessus de toutes les femmes.

Elizabeth, son Elizabeth. Sauf qu'il n'était plus sur qu'elle le soit encore.

Depuis la mort de Jack, la jeune femme le fuyait préférant de toute évidence la compagnie de Barbossa à la sienne. _Non pas la compagnie de Barbossa, _se corrigea-t-il mentalement. _La compagnie d'un pirate_. Remâchant sa rancœur et sa tristesse, Will se glissa prudemment dans une pièce, se fiant au plan qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir contre une somme rondelette et s'approcha avec souplesse de la bibliothèque.

Les cartes qu'il cherchait étaient sûrement parmi les ouvrages…Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, Will commença à fouiller méthodiquement les rayons, cherchant un cylindre roulé dissimulé derrière les livres anciens. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne réalise avec consternation que les cartes n'y étaient pas. Grinçant des dents à l'idée de la réaction d'Elizabeth s'il revenait sans les cartes qui lui permettraient de sauver son cher Jack , Will se tourna , détaillant la pièce du regard avant de sentir son cœur faire un embardée en apercevant dans un coin un long cylindre de cuir noir….

Le jeune forgeron se précipita sans attendre vers l'objet de ses désirs et défit les liens qui le retenaient à la hâte, poussant un long soupir de soulagement en découvrant ce qui semblait être des cartes. Satisfait de lui, Will replia lentement les cartes et s'apprêtait à refermer l'étui lorsqu'un coup violent le cueillit à l'arrière du crâne. Poussant un gémissement étranglé, Will s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient….

*

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il avait les mains entravées par des liens étroitement serrés qui maintenaient ses bras écartés, comme en croix, sur un long et solide bâton de bois. Désorienté, Will regarda autour de lui, songeant avec une angoisse croissante que s'il mourrait maintenant, il ne pourrait honorer sa promesse à son père avant de laisser s'échapper une exclamation dépitée en se découvrant incapable de bouger, cloué au sol par le poids du bâton qui le retenait prisonnier.

Il resta allongé sur le sol avec une expression fataliste, son esprit le ramenant malgré lui vers le moment fatidique où il avait surpris Jack et Elizabeth en train d'échanger un langoureux baiser. Troublé une fois de plus par les sentiments que sa fiancée semblait avoir envers le maudit pirate qu'il haïssait de tout son cœur, Will sursauta en entendant le grincement sinistre d'une porte, suivi par le frôlement de pas légers.

Le jeune homme se releva à demi, voulant au moins apercevoir le visage de son geôlier et découvrit avec surprise les minois curieux de deux jeunes asiatiques à la ressemblance trop parfaite pour ne pas être des sœurs. Les deux jeunes femmes l'observèrent à leur tour, le détaillant , et se couvrirent la bouche de la main pour dissimuler leurs rires tandis qu'elles se tournaient l'une vers l'autre .

Se sentant ridicule, mais n'ayant que cette carte à jouer, Will releva la tête autant qu'il le pouvait et leur fit un sourire qu'il espérait débonnaire.

- Bonjour. Déclara-t-il platement, redoublant l'hilarité des deux femmes.

Finalement elles reprirent leur sérieux et l'une d'entre elle se tourna vers lui, lui adressant la parole dans un anglais parfait

- Pourquoi t'es tu introduit dans la demeure de l'oncle de Sao Feng ?

- Et pourquoi voulais tu voler les cartes ? Ajouta sa jumelle

Will se laissa retomber sur le sol, comprenant instinctivement que contrairement à sa première impression les deux jeunes femmes devaient être des guerrières et non des jeunes curieuses et répondit piteusement

- Parce que j'en besoin ? Tenta-t-il avec un sourire timide.

La jumelle de droite secoua la tête en signe de désaccord et Will déglutit

- Qui t'envoie ? Demanda-t-elle

- Personne. S'empressa de répondre Will, protégeant instinctivement Elizabeth, qui, il le savait , serait bientôt face à Sao Feng ainsi que le prévoyait le plan imaginé par Barbossa

- Tu es donc seul ? Lui demanda autre jumelle dont les yeux pétillèrent brusquement

- Oui, c'est ça . Je suis seul. Confirma Will en parlant inutilement lentement

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard complice et se mirent à parler à toute vitesse dans un dialecte que Will ne comprit pas mais qui lui fit froid dans le dos, les sonorités étrangères lui rappelant désagréablement la langue frustre des cannibales dont il avait expérimenté l'hospitalité lorsqu'il cherchait ce maudit Jack Sparrow….

Finalement au terme d'un long conciliabule qui mit Will sur des charbons ardents, l'une des sœurs se dirigea vers la porte, la refermant silencieusement tandis que l'autre le dévisageait avec une lueur de convoitise qui fit froid dans le dos du jeune homme.

- Vous … vous n'allez pas me manger au moins ? S'inquiéta à demi Will en se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

Jack avait raison….. Parfois, il était vraiment stupide….

Les deux sœurs étouffèrent un nouveau fou rire et l'une d'elles s'approcha ensuite de lui, Will admirant malgré lui les traits fins et exotiques de la jeune femme.

- Peut être que si … Souffla la jeune femme attirant un nouveau sourire sur les lèvres de sa sœur.

Les yeux de Will passèrent de l'une à l'autre des deux beautés et il esquissa à son tour un sourire crispé, peu rassuré par leur gaîté.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque celle qui était la plus proche de lui se pencha sur son corps entravé, défaisant d'une main sure son pantalon avant le lui retirer d'un geste sec, arrachant au passage ses bottes et dévoilant sa virilité endormie. Will se sentit rougir tandis que les deux femmes se tournaient à nouveau pour rire plus à leur aise. Il eut à peine le temps de tenter fort inutilement de se couvrir, essayant maladroitement de se retourner, plus que jamais gêné par ses entraves, que déjà l'autre sœur défaisait les boutons de sa chemise ,ses doigts légers caressant son torse. Rouge de honte, Will se releva à demi et lança un regard hésitant à ses deux jolies tortionnaires, qui lui firent soudainement face, défaisant chacune leurs vêtements avec une sensualité pleine de langueur

La bouche et la gorge sèches, Will fixa les corps parfaitement identiques des deux femmes tandis que leurs lourds kimonos tombaient à leurs pieds et à sa grande honte, il sentit son sexe réagir au spectacle de leur nudité. Son émoi évident provoqua de nouveaux rires chez les jeunes femmes et Will se sentit rougir de ce désir qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler

- Que voulez vous ? Coassa-t-il tandis que la jumelle de gauche s'approchait de lui.

Une nouvelle salve de mots étranges lui répondit et Will sentit avec désespoir des lèvres se refermer sur son sexe, le faisant durcir immédiatement

- Mais … que … ? Gémit il brutalement en sentant la langue de la jeune asiatique caresser sa hampe dressée.

Une chaleur intense se diffusa en lui tandis que la seconde femme s'activait à son tour, déposant des baisers légers sur son torse dénudé. Will poussa un râle dont le son l'effraya et le dégoûta tout à la fois alors que la jeune femme s'activait entre ses cuisses musclées, sa langue et sa bouche dévorant son sexe.

- Je … je ne veux pas … Gémit il inutilement tandis que la seconde fille rejoignait sa sœur, leurs langues explorant la zone sensible de son bas ventre

Will tira inutilement sur les liens qui le retenaient tandis que le plaisir nouveau et délicieusement coupable déferlait dans ses veines. Son cœur s'accéléra brutalement alors qu'il s'efforçait désespérément de penser à autre chose, tournant son esprit vers Elizabeth.

Ce qui était définitivement une mauvaise idée.

Will poussa un gémissement rauque alors qu'il perdait la tête sous les caresses habiles des deux jeunes femmes, le cœur prêt à exploser. Leurs mains, leurs bouches, leurs langues semblaient être partout à la fois, l'agaçant, le suçant sans qu'il puisse se dégager … Le jeune homme tira comme un forcené sur les liens qui le retenaient, non plus pour se dégager mais pour caresser ces corps qui s'offraient à lui et il cria brutalement son plaisir, se déversant spasmodiquement dans la bouche d'une des jeunes femmes.

Le souffle court, Will , posa un regard vague sur les jeunes femmes tandis qu'elles échangeaient un regard, l'une d'elles s'empressant de caresser son sexe tandis que l'autre se penchait sur lui, sa langue à la saveur amère se nouant à la sienne sans qu'il ne puisse résister….

Résister.

Était ce vraiment la peine de résister lorsqu' Elizabeth elle-même n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer ses sentiments pour Jack Sparrow et qu'elle assouvissait son désir sans se soucier de lui ?

Will râla en sentant gonfler à nouveau sous la langue habile de la jeune femme et capitula… Finalement il n'avait pas le choix… Complètement perdu, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la femme s'empaler sur lui, ses hanches ondulant souplement tandis que la langue de sa sœur explorait sa bouche, ses mains parcourant son torse en une tendre caresse. Les reins de Will s'enflammèrent de nouveau et il tendit son corps vers la fille qui le chevauchait , écartant tout scrupules alors que le souvenir d'Elizabeth embrassant Jack flottait vaguement dans son esprit.

Puis il écarta tout ce qui n'était pas le moment présent, poussant son sexe encore et encore dans la jeune beauté, ses yeux ne parvenant pas à se rassasier des charmes inconnus qui lui étaient soudainement offerts. Will grogna de frustration lorsque la jeune femme s'écarta, laissant la place à sa sœur dont l'antre chaud enserra son sexe à bout de plaisir. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra de concert avec les mouvements de reins de la jeune femme qui le chevauchait et Will écarta les lèvres , goûtant instinctivement l'intimité que la seconde tentatrice lui proposait. Sa langue frémit en découvrant la saveur salée et acide de la jeune asiatique qui poussa un cri tant de surprise que de plaisir devant l'audace soudaine du forgeron.

Étouffant ses cris de plaisir dans le sexe de la jeune femme, Will sentit sa langue se couvrir d'un liquide pâteux et odorant alors que les jeunes femmes gémissaient de concert, son sexe se retrouvant brusquement prisonnier d'un étau de chair humide dont les muscles se resserraient délicieusement autour de sa hampe.

Will, au bord l'explosion, sentit les femmes le déserter et poussa un gémissement de frustration, son esprit embrumé réclamant un juste assouvissement de son désir. Il poussa un râle rauque tandis que les mains des deux succubes enserraient son sexe palpitant de désir, le caressant jusqu'à faire jaillir de nouveau sa semence alors que Will exhalait un soupir de pur soulagement.

Le regard vague, Will fixa avec un mélange de contrition et d'exaltation les deux femmes qui lui avaient ravi son innocence, ne sachant quoi leur dire. Avec une pointe de culpabilité, il songea qu'il ignorait jusqu'à leurs noms avant de laisser son esprit dériver jusqu'à Elizabeth.

_Elizabeth ……… _Celle qui devait être sa première et son unique tout comme il devait l'être pour elle. Ainsi qu'il se devait. A nouveau hanté par le souvenir de l'étreinte entre Jack et sa fiancée, Will musela ses propres remords , tandis que, rhabillées, ses deux anonymes initiatrices remontaient sagement son pantalon, le fixant à sa taille.

Troublé, Will fixa la jeune femme qui se penchait vers lui, déposant sur ses lèvres un baiser léger avant de nouer un lien sombre portant des sortes de pierres qu'il ne vit pas autour de son cou. Le jeune homme tendit instinctivement les lèvres dans l'attente d'un nouveau baiser plus profond mais la jeune femme se dégagea avec un sourire au moment précis où la porte s'ouvrait à la volée, livrant le passage à un homme à la prestance indéniable.

Le nouveau venu se retourna avec froideur vers les deux jeunes femmes

- Lian, Park . Qu'avez-vous appris ?

- Rien Seigneur Feng . Répondirent elles de concert avec un servilité qui surprit Will

Sao Feng posa un regard froid vers Will

- Tes amis viennent d'arriver. Mes hommes vont t'emmener

- Je n'ai pas d'amis. Répondit Will d'un ton qui se voulait assuré

- Nous verrons …. Ricana Feng tandis que les jumelles s'effaçaient, laissant place à des hommes au visage rude.

Sans mot dire, Will se laissa emmener, n'exhalant même pas un gémissement lorsque son corps encore chaud du plaisir que lui avaient dispensé Liam et Park s'enfonça dans l'eau tiède des baquets de Feng ……..


End file.
